


You're Too Lovely To Last

by Eruanna



Category: The Strypes
Genre: Bands, F/M, Fluff, Songfic, The Strypes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 21:24:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1703042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eruanna/pseuds/Eruanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A songfic about Pete O'Hanlon of The Strypes to the song You're too lovely to last by Billie Holliday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Too Lovely To Last

Pete and Anna were lying under a sea of stars in the hills surrounding  
Cavan. The sky was navy blue -- brightening as the sun peeked through  
the trees. As Pete held Anna in his arms, she could feel every single  
breath he took. She could help but sigh in happiness at the man she  
had quickly fallen in love with. Everything had happened so fast that  
she had no time to question it, but lying there -- the night before he  
leaves -- something was nagging at the back of her mind.

They had spent the entirety of the last month together. Pete on break  
for tour, and Anna was taking her much needed vacation from the  
embassy in London. They met on the airplane from London to Dublin, and  
instantly connected. After Anna told him she renting a car, then  
driving around Ireland, he offered to be her tour guide. One thing led  
to another and now they were in his hometown visiting his family  
before he goes back on tour.

Anna had no idea how their relationship would change when he went back  
on tour and she went back to work. They had already made plans to meet  
in London when the tour went there and she would fly out to one of his  
shows. But this whole situation reminded her of a song she had heard  
when she was little by Billie Holliday:  
"Soon the night is gone  
Dreams are fading fast  
Then I wake up knowing  
You're too lovely to last".


End file.
